


Reylo So Life

by Tried2walk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe-Love So Life, Background Relationships, Cute, Daycare, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Reylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gift Fic, High School Student Rey (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Love So Life inspired, Not Beta Read, Orphanage, Rey is 16, Reylo babies, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Twins, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), We Die Like Men, character death at the beginning, not graphic, not shown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tried2walk/pseuds/Tried2walk
Summary: Actor Kylo Ren is suddenly thrust into the world of parenthood. High school student Rey just might be his saving grace.A cute, happy reylo story inspired by the manga Love So Life.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Reylo So Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firewalkwithme133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewalkwithme133/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! All comments and criticisms are welcome. It is not beta read, so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix it right away. Where I live, the age of consent is 16 so hence the underage tag.

The funeral was dark, depressing, and rainy. Funerals shouldn’t be anything else. The thick cloying aroma of artificially scented flowers was enough to make anyone choke. That plus the incense the priest was burning combined to make a nasty scent cloud called death. One could almost blame smell for the grueling sobs they were holding back in their throats. Because heaven forbid people be too loud with their emotions at a funeral.

The rain made the dark hole he was falling into seem more dreadful yet welcoming at the same time. Ben should have paid more attention, should have been more involved instead of hiding in the shadows in the back of the service. Hadn’t bothered with the wake, and wouldn’t bother with the actual gravesite. He didn’t want to risk anyone recognizing, or so he makes himself believe. In truth, he couldn’t go up and look at the empty husk that was Poe Dameron and his wife, Zorii. He couldn’t be bothered then so why should he bother now that they’re gone.

What a selfish asshole, but Poe knew that. Ben had always been the selfish asshole and maybe that’s why he did it. What better way to teach his asshole friend a lesson than making him the guardian of his two small children.

Actor Kylo Ren is now the parent of twins.

~

A loud wail rings through the quiet playroom. Rey winces, the noise startling her out of her homework mindset. She had been _in the zone_ , working on Mr. Hux’s long pre-calc assignment. Ugh, pre-calculus wasn’t awful per se, but Mr. Hux was the devil. His teaching style was strict and he believed in tons of homework to hammer in his lessons. Rey is often called a bright, smart, hard-working student, but even she takes a minimum of an hour to solve his problem sets. A crying child was a welcomed reprieve from the grueling math.

Rey drops her pencil onto her workbook and pushes back from the toddler-sized table. She’d been working over it for a while now, way too tiny for a high school student to be hunched over for long periods, and she needs a good stretch. Good posture and all that.

Glancing around, she quickly spots where the kerfuffle is coming from, 3 small tots at the block building station. Brightly colored blocks littered a circular area rug, with a city/park landscape printed on the scratchy material. Rey nudges a few out of her way to make it to the trio and she’s not surprised by who she finds in the little nook.

Jacen and Jaina, the Dameron twins, along with little (big) Tai. All three are red-faced, with their chubby little hands clenched into fists. Jaina’s face is angry, with fat tears gathering in her eyes and one of her little pigtails pulled out. Jacen is tucked slightly into her side, his apple cheeks streaked wet with tracks. And Tai, the large three-year-old that he is, looks guiltier than sin holding one of Jaina’s hairbands in his tightly clenched hand. Rey crouches down and crosses her arms over her knees, the rubbery center-issued smock rucking up as she does so.

“Hello everyone, what’s going on,” Rey asks in a calm, soft voice. 

Rey is always the adult in any situation, even at just 16 years old. She’s had years of de-escalation practice, growing up in the orphanage and working in the daycare center has made her a pro in these kinds of situations. From girls fighting over bathroom times to boys hitting each other with fists over video games, Rey’s seen it all.

“Jaina pushed me,” wails Tai.

The typical “Did not” didn’t follow Tai’s accusation. Rey waits a moment, to see if either child is going to be more forthcoming. Tai won’t look at her and Jaina’s eyes won’t meet her own. When neither says anything, Rey prods “Jaina, is it true you pushed Tai?”

“Yes.”

More silence.

“Why did you push him?”

Jaina stubbornly turns her face away from Rey’s imploring gaze and wraps an arm around her brother’s back. Okay then, she thinks, a different probing question.

“Why do you think Jaina hit you, Tai?”

“Well, I don’t know.”

“Why do you have Jaina’s hairband?”

“I… I… I pulled it off her head when I fell. It wasn’t on purpose!”

“Yes, it was,” the small girl accuses. Jaina’s looking at her now, big brown eyes dewy but full of honesty.

Rey already suspects what happened, but it appears none of the children want to share. Jacen wouldn’t answer even if she asked him, and Tai and Jaina didn’t want to get in trouble. Rey’s disappointed in them, she’s never been one to dole out punishment and she rarely scolded.

“Here’s what I think happened and you guys can tell me if it’s true or not. I think Tai tried to take a block from Jacen. Jaina, you tried to defend him didn’t you?” Both twins give a small nod.

“And Tai, maybe you got angry when Jaina yelled and pushed you. So you pulled her hair. Does that sound right.” Another guilty nod from all three children.

“Okay, well here’s what we’re going to do. We’re all friends, right? And we love our friends, we don’t want to hurt them. So we’re all going to say sorry and give hugs.”

“Sorry, Jacen. Jaina.”

“I’m sorry, Tai.”

Tai and Jaina eye each other tensely before moving in to hug, both small children having similar sad looks on their faces. They don’t like to hurt each other. A few sniffles and they release, only for Tai and Jacen hesitantly pat each other good-naturedly, if not a bit awkward.. It melts Rey’s heart.

“Hugs can fix anything. Come here!” Rey opens her arms wide and all three rush into her embrace, snot, and tears rubbing into her smock. Giving a tight squeeze she says “I’m proud of you guys. Now let’s go play!” 

As they begin to scamper away, Jaina taps Rey on the shoulder.

“Ms. Rey, will you please fix my hair?”

“Of course,” Rey replies as she plants herself and crosses her legs to seat the little girl. Jaina climbs into the proffered lap and sits snuggly, kicking out her legs to lay over Rey’s crisscrossed shins. The older girl deftly works the remaining pigtail out and combs her fingers through the dark curls. Jaina’s pigtails weren’t straight to begin with, so Rey recreated the part before gathering the stands and working them into two neat tails, looping the hair bands so they’re tight but not too tight on the girl’s delicate scalp. Odd, Rey thinks to herself. Jaina’s hair had always been neatly done before. It’s then she notices that Jaina is wearing mismatched socks with her denim dress and black leggings. Jaina’s always had cute matching outfits before, her parents making a point for both children to be in stylish yet comfortable wear.

“Jaina, who got you ready for daycare today?” 

Rey knew that the twins’ parents had died recently and that they were now in the care of someone else. Their turbulent situation is part of the reason she takes extra special care of the two. They’d been her favorite since the first started attending the daycare, but now Rey made a point to show them a little more affection each day. Jaina and Jacen were like her now. Orphans.

“Uncle Ben’s assistant, Ms. Phasma.”

That’s strange. She had just assumed it was family of some kind to take them in, a distant female relative perhaps, someone financially stable enough to be able to look after two small children. Rey doesn’t recall the Damerons having any immediate family though, and hearing they were placed with an ‘Uncle Ben’ is surprising. An assistant helping the children get ready? What kind of caretaker pawned off their responsibility to their assistant?

“Does Ms. Phasma always get you ready in the mornings?

“No. Just sometimes. Uncle Ben is busy and he gets tired, that’s what Ms. Phasma says. It's she sleeps with us sometimes too. Ah, a girlfriend then and not just a PA. Makes more sense. Rey is really curious and wants to know more. The twins are always here by the time she gets back from school and she gets off before their new guardian comes to pick them up. Since their parents died, Jaina and Jacen are always the last to be picked up from the daycare. She would stay longer if she could, she likes spending quality time with the twins, but Maz doesn’t let her. Rey’s life is busy enough the old woman always mutters when she protests to stay longer. Before Rey can ask more questions, a masculine voice calls out.

“I think it’s time to switch stations.”

Finn, her coworker and ‘brother’, wanders up to her. His smock is covered in multiple paint splotches and splatters and worn-out expression on his smooth face. 

“You’re looking like a Jackson Pollock piece,” she giggles.

“Har dee har har. Tell me again why it was a good idea to paint with preschoolers?”

“Because it fosters creativity and is a great way for them to expressive themselves.”

“More like it’s it’s fun to make a mess and not get in trouble for it.”

“That's true too, and you owed me a favor. I’m almost done with the math homework.”

“Aw, yeah! Nice! That means I get to look over it when you’re completely done, right?”

“It means you get a reference guide. I’m not going to let you blatantly copy off me.”

They both knew she would let him copy off of her, as long as he made it look like he put in some effort. Math is math, you either get the right answer or you don’t. And Mr. Hux had it out for Finn for some reason, so Rey tries to help him out where she can. She always has, because he’s the only ‘family’ she has.

“Alright, cool. Since I’m still doing the painting, you help the kiddos wash their hands. And faces. I’ll take the other set and get them wrapped in plastic. Pray for me, I’m going back in!”

Finn gives her a small hip check before walking off to corral kids into plastic ponchos. She laughs a little to herself, the children all look a bit ridiculous in the clingy clear plastic but at least it saves their clothes for the most part. Parents always whine when outfits get ruined-nothing actually gets ruined no matter what the whinest one says, it’s washable paint that comes out even on white clothing if you know how to wash it properly. 

Rey gets the paint station kiddos out of their dirty ponchos and into a line so she can help them wash their hands (and faces). Most of them have been around long enough that they know the drill. She rolls up their sleeves, has them step up onto the little stool while she comes behind them with a generous dollop of vanilla-scented bargain-brand soap, and works their combined hands into a multicolored lather until they’re all clean. She does this one by one, taking her time with each child so no paint remains under their nails and no missed patches dry crusty on their skin. Once done, off they pop to go to either the blocks, toys, or tele stations. Their choice so long as they behave, Finn and Rey aren’t too strict when it comes to what the kids do. A little bit of unstructured time never hurt anymore, it was up to the day staff to worry about that. Rey only worked afternoons, and she likes the flexibility to do whatever she strikes her with the children.

Most parents should be arriving by now, which means Maz will come in to dismiss Rey. The hall door swings open right on cue, the art projects on the door fluttering lightly with the gust.

Maz hobbles in and after a quick scan comes up to Rey as she’s drying off the last child’s hands.

“Rey dear-”

“Hey Maz, I know I know. It’s time for me to clock out and head over to the orphanage.”

Maz swats Rey sharply on the arm, not enough to sting but enough for her to gawk at the old woman with a look of mild shame and bewilderment.

“Don’t interrupt, dear child. I am actually here to ask a favor.”

“Yes, Maz. Sorry, Maz.”

The woman stares at her not-unkindly, the wrinkles on her face looking more defined as Rey notices her tiredness.

“I’m afraid I have to ask you to stay longer today, until close. The social worker I was scheduled to meet with at lunch just showed up now, and I really need to meet with her today at all possible. Would you be terribly burdened if you’re here by yourself? I still need to send Finn home at five.”

Rey enthusiastically nods. 

“Most everyone will have trickled out by 5:30, so you’ll just have the twins by yourself until close. Their new guardian is never a minute before. First to be dropped off, last to leave. If it’s a minute past six, go ahead and start dialing this number. I don’t care how many times you call, six is when we close and six is when they should be picked up.”

Maz hands her a slip of paper and Rey tucks it neatly into the back pocket of her black jeans, agreeing with what Maz said. The daycare closed at 6, and Rey didn’t think it was right that children could be left away from home that long while they were so young.

“It didn’t use to be like that,” Rey says quietly and Maz gives her a sad smile.

“I know you liked them, dear. I did too, but best not to dwell on the past too much. We still have two precious angels we get to look after and spend almost every day with.”

As Maz hurries out of the room, Rey gazes over to where the twins are quietly finger-painting on a corner of the large paper Finn had ripped off a roll to cover the table. It’s been four months since the accident, and the twins seem to be doing a bit better. The two are inseparable, more so now than before. Jacen hardly speaks anymore, except to Rey, but she’s working on him every chance she gets. 

Before long, five o’clock comes and Finn bids her goodbye, saying how he’ll see her back at the orphanage for dinner. Parents come and take their children home, the little ones eagerly showing off the various art projects they did with the daytime teachers as they leave down the hall. Then it’s just Rey, Jacen, and Jaina. The two graciously help her wipe down the kiddy tables and stack the chairs along the wall. Well, Rey stacks, and they drag them over for her to lift. Her cute little helpers. She could just hold and squeeze them all day long given the chance. Since no one else is around, she does exactly that. Bent on her knees, she wraps an arm around each and pulls them close to place a kiss on each of their cheeks. They giggle hysterically. Rey laughs with them.

“If you guys toss the dirty cloth rags into the bin for me, we’ll snuggle up and read the BB book!” The two take off across the room, racing for the dirty hamper while Rey grabs the book off the shelf and drags the largest bean bag to the reading corner. She’s settling in when two squirmy bodies join her, pressed close into sides.

“Ms. Rey, can we read it two times today? Please?” Jacen asks quietly. Rey can’t deny him anything when he gives the cutest puppy dog look; a little chin wobble and lip tremble to match his calf-brown eyes.

“Of course we can. We can read it as many times as you want today until someone comes to get you.”

Jaina wrinkles her little nose at that.

“It will probably be Ms. Phasma. It’s always Ms. Phasma who gets us.”

“Well then, we’ll read until Ms. Phasma comes.”

Rey reads the story of the little orange and white droid, BB-8, and his mini-adventures in a galaxy far far away. The children have heard it at least 50 times before, but they still ooh and ahh at the pictures and Rey’s dramatic retelling.

“Ms. Rey, Ms. Rey! I saw a dog the other day and it looked just like BB-8. He was small and orange and white. And he had a fluffy tail! I want a dog to name BB-8.”

Rey and Jaina let out a laugh.

“I think BB-8 is a fabulous name for a dog, Jacen! If you ever get one, you’ll have to tell me all about it. I’ve never had a pet.”

“I’d share my pet with you, Ms. Rey. But you have to come live with us.”

“Yes!” Jaina agreed enthusiastically, popping her thumb out of her mouth to agree. Rey didn’t even know she was sucking her thumb. Rey takes a mental note to bring that up later.

“Come live with us.” 

A deep voice bursts Rey out of the little bubble she’d been snuggled in with the twins. She’d been having so much fun reading and chatting with them, she hadn’t noticed the door opening.

“Come with me. I need you.”


End file.
